


Conversations in a Cell

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 500 word challenge, Love, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Daryl finally visits Negan with a very specific agenda in mind.





	Conversations in a Cell

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this was one of those 500-word challenges that had to be EXACTLY 500 words. This was much harder than writing without a limit! Kudos to everyone else who posted one of these!

“Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in,” Negan said as he closed a book and looked up from his spot on the floor. 

“Shut up,” Daryl growled.

Negan stood and held onto his cell bars. “To what do I owe this inevitable reunion?”

Daryl glared at Negan, teeth gritted and hands fisted into balls.

“What kinda shit are you filling Judith’s head with?”

Negan nodded and laughed. “Ohhh you’re here because I told her you and Rick were in love.”

“Shut up,” Daryl growled again. “You don’t talk about him.”

“But that’s what you’re here for isn’t it?,” Negan said. “I know you been looking for your boy for six damn years and that either makes you crazy or it makes you in love. You crazy, Dixon?”

“What me and Rick had wasn’t none of your goddamn business.”

Negan stood back from the bars and looked at Daryl sympathetically.

“I know we didn’t have the best start, me killing your friends and all. I regret that. Whether you believe it or not. But now we’re just a couple guys who’ve known each other a long damn time.” Negan waited for Daryl to add something but of course he remained quiet. 

“You just want to hear stories. What I saw between you and the long lost Grimes. I get that. Everyone else is done talking about him but not you.” Again Daryl said nothing.

“Well, it’s your lucky day because I LOVE talking,” Negan laughed.

Daryl sat on the floor outside the cell with his arms over his knees. And Negan mimicked his position, his voice going from antagonizing to sincere.

“The only time Rick was broken in front of me were the times I had you at risk. In the clearing, he looked at you more often than he looked at his own son. Now it could have been a look just to draw strength from his second. But you didn’t see the look in those peepers. He was lovelorn over you and when I told my guys to pack you up? I could tell I’d just broken his heart.”

Daryl watched Negan from under his fringe of bangs. He refused to show his tears in front of this man.

“When I pranced you around Alexandria he was practically drooling over you, willing to submit to any humiliation just to have the chance to ask for you back.”

“And you? How do I know you were in love with him, too? Well, shit. You’ve been looking for his ass for six-goddamn-years. You’ve had no girlfriends. You’ve had no boyfriends. All you ever had was Rick and you want to know something, Daryl?”

“What?” Daryl growled as his eyes narrowed into slits.

“I don’t think he’s dead either. A man like Rick Grimes doesn’t just get up and disappear. He was a force to be reckoned with and if you haven’t found a body, then that son-of-a-bitch is around somewhere probably trying like hell to get back to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am loving Negan this season and I want him to become good and look for Rick with Daryl!


End file.
